


Somebody is Watching, Part II: Leonardo's/Donatello's Story

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Anger, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Lemon, Long, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: (This is Part 2. If you haven't, please read Part 1: Michelangelo's story. Otherwise this might be confusing.)Halloween is gone, and with it, MichelangeloBut you cross paths with two other brothersOne hides in the shadows, the other behind a computer screenBut both of them are watching





	1. The Long Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I combined Leonardo and Donatello’s story because of the way it is going to transition into part III. Stick with it, it will be worth it at the end. Promise.

Leonardo didn’t even remember making his way back to the lair. His mind kept flashing back to the apartment: the sounds of eroticism from the far-off room, the fervid look of ecstasy on Michelangelo’s face as he leaned back into his orgasm, the smell of the peanut butter and clam pizza. And with that last sensation, the bile that he had suppressed earlier came racing out of his mouth like a bullet train. Thank goodness he had not made it all the way back home. Leo vomited repeatedly until his stomach was empty, then heaved for several more minutes before trudging the last few yards to the entrance of the lair. As he passed the threshold, Leonardo looked up to see his father, standing there with an inquisitive look upon his aged face. Before Leonardo could open his mouth to speak of what he had witnessed, Michelangelo came slinking in behind him. Leo barely had time to register that Michelangelo’s grey shirt was missing before Splinter had closed the distance between them. Master Splinter’s tail wrapped around the younger sibling’s neck, then slammed Michelangelo into the wall directly behind him. The father’s low tone reverberated in the all-too-silent lair. “Leonardo, you may leave. Your brother’s punishment will begin now.” Leonardo bowed to his sensei and did as he was told. As he closed the door to his room, he didn’t have another thought about what was about befall Mikey. He deserved whatever was about to happen.


	2. The Hangover

You woke up around 2pm, with your head in pain and your stomach in knots. You thanked the Gods that you had enough foresight to have taken a personal day from work in advance, because you were going to need every moment of it to recover. The water bottle next to your bed was empty, so your only option was to brave standing up. You did so, then immediately regret it and sat back down…onto something hard. You put your hand under your rear and after feeling around for a few seconds, pulled out your toy. Visions of the early morning came rushing back onto your head and you turned cherry red. You just hoped you weren’t too loud; the walls in your complex weren’t that thick and Ms. J would never let you hear the end of it. You also vividly remembered discovering that the city had anthropomorphic turtles running around fighting bad-guys. You felt horribly about the awful things you said to Michelangelo before you left. You wondered if he even went home with Bianca. You’re sure she would’ve noticed eventually that he wasn’t wearing a costume and she didn’t seem like the type of person who would be cool with screwing a mutant. Oh well, what was done is done; you’d probably never see him again. You pulled yourself together, brushing your teeth and taking a shower, but only after you had dyed your hair back to a normal color. You felt a bit better, so you decided to clean up your place. It wasn’t too messy, but your anxiety was acting up a bit after all that alcohol mixing with your meds. You took a couple of cleansing breaths to stay calm and started with the kitchen. After washing the dishes and wiping down the counters, you looked at your sewing area, and just said “nope.” You moved onto your living room. After a quick fluff of your pillows, your eyes fell on a pair of mirrored sunglasses. That’s right, you had found these last night on your floor. You picked them up and looked closely at them. They had a multi-colored rims and orange lenses. You know you’d seen these before, but you were really having a hard time figuring out where. You walked over to the little mirror by your front door and tried them on. They were huge on your face, but you took a strange liking to them. They made you look like you came straight out of the 1980’s. “Wherever you came from”, you spoke to the glasses like they could understand you, “you are mine now.” You blew a kiss at yourself and continued to clean. It didn’t take too long to finish tidying up the apartment – it was the size of a shoe box. While wondering what you should do next, your stomach answered for you. You hadn’t really eaten in over twelve hours. You opened the refrigerator and took out a slice of the leftover peanut butter and clam pizza. Before you could even take the first bite, the smell of it sent your stomach into a back flip. You had two choices: Eat the pizza and potentially barf if back up or start a radical new diet of never eating ever again. Sure, the third option was to make something else, but you were too damn lazy. *Shrug* “Down the hatch.” You ate the cold pizza and washed it down with a glass of water and some headache medication. You felt fatigue kick in after that; perhaps you were a bit too ambitious for the day. Drifting in and out of sleep while watching re-runs of your favorite television series was going to be your next course of action. Grabbing a blanket, you cocooned yourself on the couch with another glass of water, and a big bowl…just in case.


	3. The Aftermath

Leonardo awoke suddenly to a rapping on his door. “Hey Leo?” It was Donatello’s voice. “Is everything okay? You don’t normally sleep in this late.” Donatello walked into the room gingerly, scratching the back of his head. “I haven’t seen Michelangelo or Raphael all morning either. What happened last night?” Leonardo took his time getting up out of bed. He inhaled, then let the breath out slowly. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about this without confronting Mikey first.

“I’m alright Donnie. Just out too late chasing after Michelangelo. I must have been more exhausted than I thought.” A lie really, because even though Leonardo had gone straight to bed, he had lain awake for several hours. Those hellish few moments still playing in a loop in his brain, until exhaustion overtook him. “As for the whereabouts of everyone else, your guess is as good as mine. Sensei was not happy when we arrived back home. He sent me to bed and dealt with Michelangelo. Aren’t either of them in their rooms?”  
Donatello shrugged. “I looked in Raph and Mikey’s rooms, but I didn’t see them.”  
Leo put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. “I wouldn’t worry about it. They’ll turn up eventually.”  
Donatello turned to leave but looked back with hesitation. “If you say so.” He closed the door.

Leonardo went straight to the bathroom. He wanted to take a long, scalding hot shower; maybe it would help wash away some of the filth from last night. Brushing the taste of bile from his mouth was next on the agenda. He felt better and went to the kitchen to get some food. Despite still feeling queasy, he still needed energy so that he could train. When he entered the dining room, Master Splinter and Donatello were waiting for him. Donatello was sitting to the left of their father nervously. Splinter gestured to the empty seat to his right. “Leonardo, please sit down. I have something to tell you and your brother.” Leonardo came to the table and sat down.

“What is it Sensei?”  
The aged rat stroked his moustache. “I have news which may be upsetting to you, my sons. For the time being, you will be forced to be separated from Michelangelo and Raphael.”  
Both brothers stared wide-eyed at Splinter, then at each other, then back to splinter. Leonardo spoke first. “But Father…”  
Splinter interrupted, “Before you protest, it wasn’t an easy decision. After Michelangelo disobeyed me, it became clear that he lacked focus and discipline. This morning, I spoke with Ms. O’Neil, and she agreed to let me send your younger brother to her family farmhouse so that he may meditate and reflect on his actions. To ensure that Michelangelo would not be alone, I sent Raphael along with him to monitor him and report his progress.”  
Leonardo clenched his fists. “Sensei, if it was focus he lacked, why did you not send me along with him? Clearly I am more fit than Raphael to instruct Michelangelo.”  
“True”, the rat nodded, “But this will be an exercise for Raphael as well. He also lacks discipline, as well as patience. I am hoping that they will both grow stronger from this time spent away from the city.”  
It was Donnie’s Turn to speak. “But Master Splinter, how can just the two of us take care of the city? Without Raphael and Mikey, we aren’t as strong.”  
Splinter arose from the table. “I would not have made this decision if I did think you possessed the skill and determination needed to continue on by yourselves.” He rapped his stick on the ground. “That is the last I will hear of this for now. I will keep you informed of news as Raphael contacts me. For now, Leonardo, I suggest you eat something. Donatello, since you have already eaten, please join me for a walk. I have a task for you.”  
Both brothers stood up and bowed in unison. “Yes Sensei.” 

As Donatello left with their father, Leonardo felt his stomach turn once more. Not out of sickness, but of anger. He wasn’t going to be able to say his peace for who knows how long. As he drew back to punch the wall, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, then let it out as he dropped his fist. Anger wouldn’t help anything at this point. Leonardo made himself a salad and a pot of green tea. After quietly eating, he went to the meditation room; he just wanted to forget about the world for a while.


	4. Getting the Call

The blaring sound of your ringtone woke you from your nap. Even from your room, it sounded like a brass band playing straight in your ears. You half-stumbled to you room, then flopped on your bed after picking it up. 

“Ugh….hello?” There wasn’t a reply on the other end of the line right away. You stared at the phone with an angry look. “Hellloooo? Is this some sort of spam call?”  
“Um, is this [y/n]?” Came a familiar voice over the phone.  
“Randy?” How did he get your number? Did you give it to him? How drunk were you last night? Out of everything that happened, this is what you freaking out about now?  
“Oh shit [y/n], it is you. Damn, it sounds like you blew a frog. Hungover much?”  
You rubbed your head. “Yeah Randy, I had a little party after I came home.”  
“Aw”, your new friend sounded like he was pouting, “Maybe I should’ve come up to your place. Sounds like you had a blast.”  
“Yup, me and my boobies had a blast in the tub.” You teased.  
Randy laughed. “That’ll teach me.”  
“So, how can I help you? I doubt you called to talk about my ta-tas.”  
Randy cleared his throat. “Decidedly not. I’m going out of town for a few weeks, but I’ll be back in time for Thanksgiving. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have thanksgiving dinner with me. I wanted to continue the discussion we had last night. You know, about my plans to use you in upcoming photo shoots?”  
“What about your husband?” You asked.  
“Oh, he’s going back home to Northern Minnesota. As cold as New York is, its going to be even colder there. Plus, his family still isn’t really happy about him marrying a city slicker. They’ll come around eventually.”  
“Sounds great Randy! I have the day off. I’ll be spending most of the day with my neighbor, but she usually goes to bed by 7 o’clock.”  
“That’s no problem [y/n]. Just text me when you’re free. Wear something sexy baby.”  
You growled into the phone. “You got it tiger. See you then.”  
After hanging up the phone, you screamed loudly with joy. After a few second, you heard banging on your wall, and the muffle voice of Ms. Jenkins. “Wasn’t last night enough for you? I’m trying to watch my stories.”  
Damn, she DID hear you last night. “Sorry Ms. J!”, you screamed back. 

Between napping all day and this exciting news, there was no way you were sleeping tonight, so you decided to start a new game online. Sure, you’d suffer a little bit at work tomorrow, but at least you’d be exhausted tomorrow evening and get your sleep schedule back on track. You sat down at your computer and opened the app for “Space Heroes: Online”. You’d been a fan of the original “Space Heroes” show and was sad when it went off the air. They tried to bring it back with “Space Heroes: The Next Generation”, but it just wasn’t as good. Thank goodness they came up with an MMO version of the original. You created a warrior from the planet Regal 4 and modeled her after the heroine Shahana from the original show. She was a vision with light green skin and dark green hair. Plus, she ended up with the hunky Captain Ryan. As you entered the game, you were pleased to see that there were so many other people online. You hoped you would join an Alliance Fleet quickly and start making some online friends, maybe even some that lived near you.


	5. A Shocking Discovery

After meditating for an hour, Leonardo went to find Donatello. He figured a bit of sparring might help him release a little bit of his frustration that he was still harboring over last night’s events. He found Donatello at the computer screen, looking intently at some pictures. Leonardo tapped his younger brother on the shoulder. “Hey Donnie, want to go do some training with me?”

Donatello jumped a foot in the air, then turned in his chair. “Leo. You scared me.”  
Leonardo peered over his shoulder. “What are you looking at?”  
Donatello quickly shut his computer. “N-n-nothing of any consequence.” He looked around with shifty eyes.  
Leonardo narrowed his eyes. “Donatello, what were you looking at? Tell me.”  
“I can’t”, Donatello muttered, “Master Splinter doesn’t want to upset you.”  
The elder turtle winced. It must have something to do with Michelangelo. He didn’t want to go against their father, but the was no way in hell he was going to let this go. He put his hand gently on Donatello’s shoulder. His voice cracked. “Please tell me.”  
Donatello looked at Leonardo. He could tell that his older brother had something weighing heavily on his soul. “Hey, big bro. What’s going on? You can tell me.”  
Leonardo sighed. He couldn’t hold this in any longer. He had to tell someone. So, he recounted everything he saw in the apartment, with excruciating detail. After Leonardo was done, he looked at his younger sibling, who had a look of shock on his face. Donatello opened and closed his mouth a few times, then spoke. “No way. In the middle of a person’s apartment? What was going on in that back room?”  
“I don’t know”, Leonardo said and rubbed his temples, “and I don’t care. What Michelangelo did was beyond comprehension. As reckless as he is going out in the daylight, I don’t know what would possess him to do such a perverted thing right there in the middle of their living room. I don’t think he was seen, but what if he had been?”  
Donatello looked down. “Oh boy, you really aren’t going to like this then.”  
Leonardo felt a knot in his stomach grow. “What?”  
“Well”, Donatello whirled back to the computer, “You know the girl he followed home? It seems as though he lost his glasses last night in his escapade. He couldn’t retrieve them by the time he noticed they were missing. Master Splinter seems to think that he had woken the person from their sleep and lost them when he tripped over something in her living room before she saw him. I guess it’s a good thing he didn’t know the whole truth.”  
“I mean, thank goodness for small favors, but shit Donnie, are you kidding me?”  
“Nope. That may not be the worst part. I don’t know yet. That’s what I was looking up when you showed up.” Donatello opened up his laptop and brought up the browser. On it were pictures from a costume party from an Instagram account of someone named Bianca. “Our little brother made quite an impression in some party goers last night.” Donatello brought up a plethora of pictures of Michelangelo; the showed him posing with people at some sort of Halloween party. In a couple of photos, Mikey was holding up shot glasses.  
Leonardo shook his head. “No, no. Please tell me that isn’t Mikey drinking-”  
Donatello cut him off. “Liquor? Yup. Who knows how many he had. Master Splinter said Mikey’s breath reeked of alcohol. Our father is wondering if he told this mystery woman about us before following her home.” He clicked through the photos. “Now we just need to figure out which woman he spent the most time with. Several women were seen in multiple photos with him.”  
Leonardo thought of something. “Well, we know the address of the complex. Now we just have to figure out the apartment number. From there you should be able to work some sort of magic, right?” He looked at his younger brother, who nodded his head.  
“Well yeah. If the person has a cell phone or a computer, I should be able to find out their identity. But figuring out what they know will be harder. We can’t just confront them and ask if they know about the existence of mutant ninja turtles. Kind of counter-productive.”  
Leonardo folded his arms. “Okay, well, how do we find out the address? I can’t just go snooping around.”  
Donatello opened a new browser. “Well, the schematics for the building should be a matter of public record. You know which floor the balcony is on. We can find out who lives on that floor, pull up their DMV pictures, and see if any of them come up on a reverse image search of the party photos. Then I can cross reference that with the apartment’s records. I’ll get right on it.”  
Leonardo cracked his neck. “As much as I want to get this done quickly, I really need to work out some of this frustration in the training room. You can look this up later, it won’t take you that long.”  
Donatello stammered, “But-but-but Master Splinter…”  
“Told you to find the person. We know how to do it. We’re way past training time.” Leonardo dragged Donatello by the shell out the door. “Come on.”


	6. Thanksgiving

All month long, all you could think about was having Thanksgiving dinner with Randy. You wondered what kind of photo shoot he was going to offer you. As Thanksgiving approached, you and Ms. Jenkins made plans on what you were going to make for brunch. Since you had become friends, you two spent every Thanksgiving together. First, you’d would make a thanksgiving brunch, then go to the local cemetery so that Ms. J could spend time with her late husband. Then you both would return to her apartment, where you would watch made-for-TV Thanksgiving movies and listen to her stories until she passed out in her favorite chair. It was nice having someone like Ms. Jenkins in your life, because ever since you left home, your mother never really contacted you. For all you knew, she was still working at the strip club. Ms. J was the closest thing to family at this point. Sure, she had kids as well, but they were too busy to visit her. You had met them several times, and they seemed like they just couldn’t wait for her to die so they could sell off her things. It was a shame.  
On Thanksgiving Day, you woke up around 9 a.m. to the sound of a fire alarm coming from next door. Ms. Jenkins had given you a spare key to her place in case of an emergency, so you threw on an overcoat and rushed into her apartment. Instead of a roaring fire, you were greeted with a face-full of smoke. “Ms. Jenkins!” You called out. 

“I’m in the kitchen [y/n]! Could you give me a hand dearie?” You heard her say cheerily. As you entered the kitchen, she was waving a towel towards her open window. “I wanted to surprise you, so I started the bacon. I guess we know now why you cook it every year. Could you grab something to help me air out this place please?”  
You blinked, then laughed so hard that you almost peed a little. “Sure can.”

After you had gotten all the smoke out the apartment, you made the rest of your brunch: Eggs benedict, fresh fruit salad, bagels, and a pot of hot tea. You ate and laughed about was would be known as ‘The great bacon debacle’. Before heading to the cemetery, you went back to your place to shower and put on warm clothes. Ms. Jenkins brewed up a canteen full of her late husband’s favorite coffee to bring along. She loved to leave him a hot cup of joe every time she visited. After you both arrived at the cemetery and recounted the bacon story at the grave site, you went to a nearby bench to enjoy the crisp fall air while Ms. Jenkins spent time making small talk with her late husband. After a while, she came to get you, eyes misty with tears. “I think I’m ready to watch some happy movies.” You put your arm around your dear friend and went back to the apartment complex. The rest of the day was spent with warm cups of hot cider and television. Around 6 p.m., Ms. Jenkins fell asleep, so you covered her with her favorite fleece blanket, locked the door behind you and went back to your own place. There was still an hour to kill, so you got on to your Space Heroes game to join a PvP battle. You were just glad to see the game was back to normal. About a week and a half ago, there was this huge glitch caused by someone hacking the system. There was no major damage to the game, but someone had accessed the profiles of several hundred people, including yourself. After monitoring your credit card that you used for online purchases, you determined that someone was just fucking around for fun. At 7, you texted Randy and got dressed in a super nice skirt and blouse that you got from a sale at work. Grabbing your faux-fur lined pleather jacket, you floated out the door, and as you got to the ground floor and headed to the street, you saw a sapphire blue sports car pull up to the curb. Randy honked the horn twice, then rolled down the window. “Going my way sugar?” You flopped into the passenger side, which was already warmed up. It felt like it was made of velvety clouds and you snuggled into the seat. Randy drove you uptown to a building at Rockefeller Plaza, then parked at the valet station. He got out first, opened your door and held out his hand like you were some sort of celebrity. He looked stunning in a slim-fitting royal purple suit which set off his emerald green eyes. You fake swooned as you got out of the car, which made him smile, showing off his adorable dimples. He effortlessly threw his car keys to the valet; he was beyond suave. You took his arm and said, “Your husband is one lucky fellow.” Entering the building like celebrities, the crowd watched you both as you made your way into the elevator. Randy pressed the button for the top floor, and when the elevator stopped, you stepped into an amazing rooftop restaurant. The host treated Randy like an old friend. “Your regular table Mr. Mason?” As you sat down and ordered your drinks, randy got straight to the point. “[Y/N], I want you…”

You put your hand to your chest and gasped. “You little devil!”  
He scowled. “…for an upcoming Christmas photo shoot. Smart-ass.”  
“Oooh, tell me more.” You batted you lashes at him.  
“Well, I am doing a winter photo shoot for my personal website. You’ll be shooting alongside several other cosplay artists in the area. The only rule is that you have to make your own costume. It can be from any genre, or an original character. It’s your choice. My hope is to help costume-makers get commissions. There are several big conventions in New York, as well as other events during the year.”  
At this point, the waiter came to drop off you drinks and get your orders. “Order whatever you want”, Randy said, “It’s on me.”  
You didn’t go overboard when picking out a meal; you didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness. After placing your orders, you did a little happy dance. “I have the perfect idea.”  
As Randy sipped his drink, he raised his brows. “Really? What is it.”  
“Oh no.” You shook your finger. “It’s a surprise. But don’t worry, I’ll send you progress photos.”  
“Come on [y/n], give me a baby hint.”  
“Alright. It involves a ton of appliques.”  
Randy’s eyes twinkled. “I can’t wait.”

You clinked your glasses. After that you both talked about your lives: family, friends, hobbies and how you got to where you were in life. You even told him about the great bacon debacle. Randy raised an eyebrow. “Man, I can’t wait to meet the old broad.” You both laughed. It was great to have a real friend who was around your age that didn’t judge you. I mean, Ms. J was your best friend, but she didn’t really speak to anyone else besides you and the television during her shows. Your food was amazing and you stuffed yourself until your belly poked out. You wanted to hang out with Randy more, but you had work the next day and were starting to go into a food coma. As you yawned, Randy looked at you. “Aw, is grandma tired?”

As you finished your yawn, you slowly blinked at him. “I have work in the morning. Tomorrow we are having a 14-hour Black Friday sale and I’m working the entire shift because I am saving up money. I plan on taking acting classes at the Academy of Dramatic Arts next year and the cost isn’t cheap. Not all of us have glamorous careers that pay amazing salaries.”  
Randy put his hands up. “Hey, mad respect. I admire your drive. Let’s get you back home.”

He paid the check and you went back to retrieve his car from the valet. You closed your eyes on the way home. Things were finally going your way. You got home and got ready for bed, then fell asleep with the most wonderful visions of your future project dancing in your head.


	7. The Hunt is On

Donnie had been on and off the computer for weeks while Leonardo waited patiently and tried to keep himself occupied with patrols, meditation and training. Raphael still hadn’t called Master Splinter about Michelangelo’s progress out on the farm, and Leo was fine with that. Just telling Donatello what happened took the huge weight off his chest and seemed to help the memories fade. Their father would probably never know, which was for the best. As Thanksgiving evening came, Leonardo poked his head into Donnie’s lab like he had every day since the 2nd of November and asked, “Well, anything yet?”

Donatello rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. “You’ve been asking me that incessantly, and the answer has been a ‘no’. Today though, you are in luck. I found a match.” He pulled up a picture of your driver’s license. “[Y/N & last name].” He pulled up photos from the costume contest, as well as one of Mikey kicking over a high-top table.   
Leo is forehead. “Ugh, Mikey is such an idiot. Drawing so much attention to himself. Is she the one with the orange hair? She looks nothing like her license photo.”  
“She’s wearing a costume Leo. I thought you were smarter than that”  
“Shut up Donatello. Fine, we know who she is. What now genius?”  
Donatello folded his arms. “I don’t know if I want to tell you. You’re being awful salty today.” Leonardo produced a low growl from his chest and Donnie chuckled nervously. “Okay, okay. Calm down. I’ve managed to get into her computer and discovered that she started an MMO almost a month ago.”  
“English Donnie.”  
“MMO stands for ‘Massively Multiplayer Online’. Basically, it’s an online game with a large number of players on the same server. People all over the globe that play the game can interact with anyone else, in either a competitive or cooperative way. And I think you in particular will have the knowledge to navigate this game and connect with [y/n].”  
“Oh yeah?” Leo smirked, “Why is that?”  
Donatello brought up the games main page. “Because, it is based off the ‘Space Heroes’ universe.”  
Leonardo shoved Donatello out of the way, sending him spinning across the room in his wheeled chair. Squealing like a fanboy, Leonardo stared at screen in awe. “Are you freakin’ kidding me? They made a Space Heroes game?” He turned to Donatello and pointed at the screen. “How have I not known about this? Shell yes! I’m going to own this game!”  
Donnie steadied himself and rolled back over to where his big brother was nerd-gasming. “Slow down. This is not for you to just play willy-nilly. I hacked the server a week and a half ago and poked around the game to find her. I nearly shut down the whole site. I have discovered her character name, which is “SpaceSlayerShahana” and the Alliance Fleet she joined, which is named ‘Worlds Collide’. You need to create a character and also join the same group. From there, you should be able to initiate conversation. Befriend her and find a way to bring up Michelangelo. You can pose as a person from the Halloween party that she went to. Hey, are you even listening to me?” He snapped his fingers near Leonardo’s face.  
Leo, who had entered the game and had already begun to customize his character to look like Captain Ryan, waved his hand dismissively at his younger brother behind him. “Blah blah. Join group, trick [y/n], and find out if she knows anything. Nothing says I can’t also enjoy this game while I’m at it.”  
Donatello got up from his chair. “Fine. I’m going to go tell Master Splinter that you’re working on the issue. Should I set up a cot next to the computer as well?” 

Leonardo didn’t answer, but instead made an annoyed snorting sound, so Donatello left him to his own devices. Once he had completed his character, he began the game. He’d eventually find this woman, but for now, it was time to play!


	8. Black Friday

You had no problem waking up in the morning; you felt refreshed and rejuvenated. You couldn’t remember the last time you had gotten such a good night’s sleep. You got dressed for work, and even had time to pack a lunch for yourself. You’d need the energy for the sale your boutique was about to have. You arrived bright and early to help set up shop at 0630, and there as already a line of about forty people at the front door of the boutique. “Ugh, just great”. You thought to yourself. You went in the back door and ran into three of your coworkers. 

“Did you see that line outside?” said Mindy  
“I know,” exclaimed Ashleigh, “I can’t believe we have to work almost 7 hours; what a drag.”  
Gabriel thought for a second, then looked at you. “Hold up. [Y/N], aren’t you working from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m.?”  
You nodded. “Yup. Can’t wait.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Gosh, why would you do something stupid like that?”  
You squinted at him. “Ignoring that comment. Listen, not everyone gets free rides from mommy and daddy. Some of us have bills to pay, like grown-ups.”  
Gabriel held up his hand. “Please, not with the life story again. ‘Boo-hoo, I’m poor. Feel sorry for me, even though I wear last season’s clothing.’ Whatever. Have fun with all the stupid customers. I’ll be leaving at 1:30 to go get a mani/pedi.” The wonder twins laughed at his joke, and they all turned to each other and started gabbing.

You turned and walked out on the store room, muttering “fuuuuuuck you all.” You could see one of the ladies pressing her face against the glass. You flipped the lights on in the main room to tidy up a bit before the doors opened, and the woman got super excited, shouting something to the shoppers around her. Everyone looked at you, waiting for you to open the door. You blinked at them. What a bunch of morons. The website said 7 a.m., so you don’t know why they were getting all jumpy. The older woman near the front door knocked on it and shouted “Hello? Are you open??” Just great. You got a marker and a scrap invoice from a pile next to the register and walked up to the door. You wrote the number “7” on the paper and turned it so that the line could see it. They went from zero to bitch in no time flat. You’re pretty sure some of them were calling you not-nice names. You slapped your forehead. You were sure it was going to be a long-ass day. And you were right. The moment that Gabriel opened the front doors, the customers rushed the store like a herd of buffalo. Those nice piles of clothing that you had folded before the store opened was reduced to a heap of cashmere and silk in less than thirty seconds. You had to literally jump onto a display table to avoid getting crushed. A cattle prod would’ve been lovely to have at this moment. You scooched over to the other side of the table, just in time for a lady with an armful of clothing ask for a dressing room. Just then, a second lady ran up and tried to grab stuff out of the first lady’s arms, claiming that she ‘saw it first’. You put on your best mediator face, then explained to the second lady that if she didn’t calm her tits, you were going to eject her for the store. She gawked at you, then turned with a “humph”, pointed ant a pair of knee-high boots and screamed “MINE!”, then ran for them. The next 14 hours were pretty much you either trying to stop customers from fighting with each other, stop merchandise from being trampled, or stop your coworkers from sneaking out every fifteen minutes to take smoke breaks.  
By the time you got in your front door around 10 p.m., you were exhausted. Every muscle in your body ached, and all you wanted to do was get into bed. And yet, Space Heroes online was whispering your name like a dirty temptress. “Maybe just one quick raid”, you told yourself as you sat down at your computer.


	9. Space Heroes Online

Eight hours. That’s how long Leonardo played Space Heroes Online yesterday. He didn’t eat, he didn’t blink, and he didn’t find [y/n] at all. Not for lack of trying though. He was at least able to join your Alliance Fleet thanks to his MMO-Killer style of playing the game. He was, in a word, fearless when it came to dealing with others in the game. He even managed to gain a couple dozen fans following him on the leader boards. But of course, he had to stop around 3 a.m. thanks to some purple dragon activity that took him the rest of the morning to deal with alongside Donatello. Being down to two brothers was starting to become a real chore. But after a full day’s rest, training, meditation and dinner, Leo was ready for another marathon session. As he logged back onto the game, he was positively giddy. Tonight, there was talk of a raid on the Cortexicon planet around 10:30, and there was no way he was going to miss it. As he blipped onto the landscape, he went in search of the other party members. As he rounded the edge of a huge boulder, he saw her; a vision of beauty, with her malachite colored skin and forest-green hair. Her silver armor shone radiantly in the Byzantium landscape. She was standing with several other fleet members. He sauntered his character over to the group, and a name appeared over the character: SpaceSlayerShahana. This was gonna by too easy. Before he could even type, words in big bold characters appeared in the group chat window:

SpaceSlayerShahana: OMG! THAT IS THE BEST CAPTAIN RYAN CUSTOMIZATION IVE SEEN ON THE SITE SO FAR!

“Wow”, he thought to himself, “This girl is as big a fan as I am.” He typed a response:

FearlessLeaderLeo: Thanks. I’m a big fan of the show. Your Shahana character is amazing as well. I wasn’t really a fan of The Next Generation, but I did like her character.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yeah, the original one was way better, but her costume is so amazing. I’d love to try and make it one day.  
RaidMasterEric: Hey you two, were about to start the raid soon. Take it to a private window and leave only raid stuff in the main chat please

Leonardo thought about it for a second. He started picturing [y/n] in tiny silver armor with green-painted skin. The thought of it was enough to get the blood flowing to his member. He shook his head to clear the thought. “C’mon Leo, focus.” He decided to invite [y/n] into a private chat window.

FearlessLeaderLeo: So, you make costumes?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yeah, I’ve made a couple small ones. I did this amazing elven character for Halloween. My armor was spot on and I even dyed my hair orange. My boss was not happy.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: That’s pretty cool. I’d love to see a picture of it.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Lol. Maybe. Maybe I should introduce myself first. I’m [y/n].  
FearlessLeaderLeo: I’m Leonardo, but everyone just calls me Leo.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: That’s an interesting name.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: My dad was into classic painters.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Ugh. Parents, am I right? Well, we better tighten it up. The raid is coming up in a few. Talk more afterward?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Yeah. Sounds great. 

As he waited for the event to start, Leo let his mind wander back to pictures he had seen of [y/n] in her armor at the Halloween party. She had curves in all the right places; places he wouldn’t mind raiding all night. He stopped, then physically slapped himself. What in the hell was he thinking? This is the woman who caused Michelangelo to lie, disobey his father and potentially put his whole family in danger. As soon as the raid ended, he was going to use whatever tricks he needed to in order to get information out of this chick. Hopefully she didn’t know a thing. Then, he could just join another Alliance Fleet and everyone could move on with their lives. If she did know something, things would get a bit trickier.


	10. A New Friend

You had barely been logged on for 15 minutes, when you spotted the most spot-on Captain Ryan character walk up to your raiding party. You two starting chatting in a private window, and within a minute this guy was already asking for a picture of you. What a weirdo. For all he knew, you could be a guy trolling the chat room. You liked his name though. Before you could really converse, you had to be get out of the private chat so you could focus on the raid. There was rumored that the enemy would drop a high-powered laser. As the boss spawned onto the screen, you cracked your knuckles. Here we go!

Ten minutes was all it took to take down the boss. Unfortunately, the boss did not drop the weapon that the party was hoping for. People started disbanding to go do their own thing, but Leonardo invited you into another private chat. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: Where were we?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: You were trying to get me to send you a photo.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: So, is that a no?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Lol. I hardly know you.

Leo made an annoyed sound. This woman was being difficult. But what did he expect? Her to just hand him the information he needed? He was going to have to try another tactic.

FearlessLeaderLeo: Whoa. Listen, I’m just trying to make some new friends. Ever since I moved to New York city, I’ve been having a hard time making friends.   
SpaceSlayerShahana: No way! You live in New York? What part?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Manhattan  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Cool. I live in Washington Heights. Small world, huh?

Leo sighed. He really wanted to unsubscribe from this conversation, but he really needed to work the party into the conversation somehow.

FearlessLeaderLeo: So, tell me more about your costume making.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Well, I’ve only been really making costumes for a couple years. I used to just alter clothing that I found at thrift stores, but for Halloween I made huge armor.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Yeah, you were saying that. Where did you go for Halloween?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Ugh, some party thrown by some rich girl in the lower east side in some corporate building. Super exclusive.

Leonardo thought back to what Donnie had said about the Instagram account. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: Are you talking about Bianca?   
SpaceSlayerShahana: …  
FearlessLeaderLeo: What?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Okay, how’d you know that?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: I was there. Did we seriously go to the same party? Wait, you said you dyed your hair orange. Was that you up on stage?

You were freaking out, but in a good way. How random was this?

SpaceSlayerShahana: OMG. You were seriously there? Yeah, I was in the costume contest. What did you go as? 

Leonardo tried to recall the pictures. In one of them, he remembered seeing a guy in a Link costume. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: I was dressed as Link.

You tried to recall that night, but it was so long ago, and you were so drunk. But you vaguely remembered dancing with a Link.

SpaceSlayerShahana: Oh yeah! I danced with you.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: You did?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yeah, don’t you remember?

“Of course, I had to pick a costume that she remembers.” He thought fast.

FearlessLeaderLeo: Oh man, I was so wasted that night. I barely remember anything from that night. I remember seeing a picture of you on Instagram though. 

SpaceSlayerShahana: Really? I’m on Instagram. What account did you see me on?

Leonardo typed down the account name and pressed ‘enter’.


	11. A Startling Realization

You blinked at the page name. “Oh, sweet baby Jesus on a cinnamon roll”, you said loudly to no one. You pulled up the app on your phone and did a search for the account. You knew it was the right account, because there were a million duckface selfies of Bianca on there. You started scrolling through and you finally reached a picture of Bianca at the costume contest that someone else had tagged her in. She was holding onto Michelangelo with one arm and holding onto a microphone with the other. This must’ve been before she announced the winners, because you were all smiles and cheers. Then something caught your eye in the photo: A pair of very familiar sunglasses. They were hanging around the neck of Michelangelo on his gold chain. “What? No way…” You went into your living room and retrieved the sunglasses from your purse. You zoomed into the picture to get a better look at the glasses. They were identical. Your brain started racing back to that night. How in the hell did those glasses get into your living room? Wait a second. You recalled a very small incident on the night in question. After you had taken care of yourself, you remember hearing a sound coming from your living room. Could that have been him? No, he would’ve had to have known where you lived, and you certainly would’ve remembered telling him that…right? “Oh man, oh man, oh man, I can’t remember.” You were muttering to yourself like a madwoman. 

It had been several minutes since you had typed you last message to [y/n]. “Where in the hell did she go?” Leo asked to no one in particular. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: Hello? [y/n]? are you still there?

You heard a tiny ‘ping’ come from your computer. That’s right, Leo was still in chat with you. 

SpaceSlayerShahana: Oh yeah, I’m here. Sorry about that.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Everything ok?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yeah. Just freaking out a little.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: What’s up?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Would you believe me if I said I think I have a stalker?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Really?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: You remember the guy in the giant turtle costume?

Leonardo held his breath. This was it. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: Oh yeah.   
SpaceSlayerShahana: I think he may have found out my address and followed me home Halloween night.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Did you see him follow you home?   
SpaceSlayerShahana: No, but…  
FearlessLeaderLeo: But what?

You looked at Leo’s last message. Surely if you told him that Mikey was a six-foot turtle that probably used his ninja skills to track you down, he would think you were insane. 

SpaceSlayerShahana: I don’t know. You’re right, I’m probably just imagining things.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Well, how much do you know about this guy?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Not much. I think he said something about having brothers.

Warning bells went off in Leonardo’s head. “Fuck. Mikey told her about us…hold up, that really doesn’t mean a thing.”

FearlessLeaderLeo: Did he say anything else?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: No, not really. He got drunk and fell asleep on a table. That’s the last I really spoke to him since that night. 

Leonardo breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like the crisis was averted. 

FearlessLeaderLeo: Well, that’s good. Hey listen, I have to get going. I’m super tired.   
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yeah, I had a long day as well. See you around?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Yeah.


	12. Not Done Yet

As he logged out of the game, Leo thought to himself, “Yeah, I’ll see you never.” He went to go inform Donatello that there was nothing to worry about.   
As he started to walk out of the room, he ran into his father. He wondered why he was up so late. “Ah, Master Splinter”, Leo bowed, “I have good news to report.”  
Splinter took a deep breath, then exhaled sadly. “I certainly hope so, for I have troubling news.”  
Leonardo’s heart sank. “Oh no.”  
“I have spoken with Raphael. It seems as though a heavy burden had been weighing on Michelangelo. He was not entirely honest with me the night he came home.”   
Leonardo had a sense of foreboding. “Sensei?”  
“Your brother revealed our existence to the human he followed home. He did it early in the night, under the influence of alcohol.”  
Leonardo averted his eyes and became visibly upset. Michelangelo still could not own up to his full misdeeds, even after a month of reflection.   
Splinter could tell that his eldest was holding onto some emotion. “What is it, my son?”  
Leonardo still could not tell his father the truth. It was not his place. “I just can’t believe that Michelangelo has put us in jeopardy. How are you so calm father?”  
“Because”, Splinter replied, “It doesn’t appear as though the human has told anyone about us.”  
Leonardo remembered his conversation with [y/n]. Even when under questioning, she didn’t reveal Michelangelo’s true nature. “I guess so.”  
“With that said, this woman still may need your protection. If you and your brother could track her as being with Michelangelo, our adversaries might be able to as well. I have already spoken with Donatello about this as well.”   
As much as he did not want to, there was no arguing once Master Splinter had spoken. He bowed to his elder. “Yes Sensei.”

Splinter retired to his room for the night, and Leonardo cursed to himself. Just when had thought he had rid himself of this girl, now he had to watch over her. He didn’t know why, but he held her just as responsible as he did Mikey. Leonardo had to talk to Donatello about this right now. He found Donatello sitting on the couch in the living room, head in his hands. “Hey, Donatello. Is everything alright?”

Donatello raised his head. “Oh, yeah. Its just been an up and down roller coaster with this girl, hasn’t it?”  
Leonardo sat next to him and put out his arms behind his head. “Yeah, and now we have to protect the person causing us so much headache. How in the hell are we gonna do that? We can’t watch her every moment.”  
Donatello put his hands on his thighs and pushed himself up off the couch. “Well, yeah, we can. But its not going to be any fun.”  
“Oh yeah?”, Leo raised his brow bone, “How so?”  
Donatello cracked his knuckles. “We will have to divide and conquer. I will have to find a way to hack her webcam so we can monitor her from inside her home. You’re going to have to start following her at night, then posting guard outside her window. I’ve located her place of business. Now we just need to find out when she works so you know what time she gets home.”  
“Oh God no.” Leonardo covered his face. “Now she is taking away from our patrols. Can this woman get any more on my last nerve?”  
“At least you get to leave the lair Leo. I might as well just take some industrial strength epoxy and glue my backside to my computer chair.”  
“Yeah, yeah Donnie. I get it.” Leonardo stood up and beckoned his younger brother. “Come on, let go enjoy our last night of freedom chasing bad guys before we are on baby-sitting duty.”  
Donatello followed suit. “Deal.”


	13. Your Day Off

As you logged off the game, you were almost too excited to go to sleep. You couldn’t believe you made a new friend. And one who lived near you. This Leo guy sounded nice, even if he was a little too curious. As you got ready for bed, you wondered what he looked like and if you’d ever meet him in person. It’d be nice if he was super-hot like Randy. It was almost midnight by the time you snuggled into your sheets. What a long day.  
You slept in as long as you could. It was always a nice to wake up naturally instead of waking up to your super annoying alarm. You sat up and stretched your arms. Today was going to be a good day. You were going shopping for supplies for your winter-themed photo shoot with Randy. You’ve always wanted to do a cosplay of your favorite ice princess, and now you had an excuse to do so. You got ready for the day and sat down to a big breakfast before heading to the subway station. It was a bit of a trek to midtown, but that was where the best fabric and craft stores were, and you’d need the energy to make it through all of them to get everything you needed. On your way out the door, you grabbed your big backpack, and filled the front pocket with a bottle of water and a couple of energy bars. The subway ride to midtown was pretty light for a Saturday. You hopped off at Times Square and began your walk from there. When you hit the first store, your eyes lit up like a tree during the holidays. You made a little “eep” noise as you eyed the row and rows of fabric in front of you. But before you could roll around in the satin, your cell phone rang. You looked at the number. It was your work calling. You picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“[Y/N].” The voice on the other line was your boss, Mr. Honeycut.  
“Oh, hello Mr. Honeycut. How can I help you?” You stated in your most cheery voice.   
Your boss sounded serious. “Listen, I know its your day off, but I need you to come into the store right now. We need to have a discussion about yesterday’s sale. There was a complaint filed by one of the customers and it needs to be dealt with immediately.”  
You rolled your eyes. Just fucking great. Now what? You were the perfect salesperson. You bet it was that one lady who was trying to claim clothing. You tried to shake off the anxiety and did the best to not sound like you were going to jump in front of traffic. “I’ll be there in about 30 minutes Sir.”  
“See you then.” Mr. Honeycut hung up.

As soon as you were sure that your boss couldn’t hear you, you let out a stream of obscenities for about a minute. Of course, this were to happen today. You gathered your courage and made your way towards uptown. A half an hour later, you arrived at the boutique. As you started walking back to your boss’ office, you passed Gabriel, who didn’t even acknowledge you. You got into the back room and knocked on Mr. Honeycut’s door. “Knock knock.”

He glanced up from his computer. “Oh, come in [y/n]. Sit down.” You sat down on the edge of the chair in front of his desk. Mr. Honeycut continued. “We had a serious complaint come up yesterday, and unfortunately some changes have to be made.” Wincing, you expected the worst. He took off his glasses. “And that is why I had to let Gabriel go.”  
Stunned, you looked at your boss. “Huh? Gabriel?”  
“Unfortunately,”, he sighed, “Gabriel was less than professional yesterday morning. He decided to take his smoke break in front of the store instead of the back. When a customer said something to him, he blew smoke in their face.”  
You sputtered. “Oh, no.”  
“Oh, yes.”  
“What happens now Sir?” You looked at him expectantly.   
Your boss held up a set of keys. “Now I get a new shift manager.” He looked at your meme shirt and glitter backpack, then rubbed the spot between his eyes. “And, while you don’t exactly fit into the boutique image, you are a hard worker and therefore should be given the same opportunity as everyone else.” He held out the keys.   
You took the keys tentatively. “I don’t know what to say. Are you sure?”  
“No”, he admitted to your surprise, “But you’ve been working here the longest. I don’t trust Ashleigh or Mindy to manage the bathroom, let alone the store. But that means you’re going to have to clean up your image for the clientele. No more fiascos, like the Halloween debacle. To help you, you will be getting a raise of course, as well as more of a discount on boutique items.”  
Your eyes twinkled at the thought of more money. Your boss saw the dollar signs in your eyes. “Now hold on. This also means you’ll be working five days week, on a regular schedule. Which means you’ll be starting your shift tomorrow. And you’re working longer hours as well. You still want the job?”  
You were both excited and dismayed. Half of your weekends would be shot and you’d have less time for gaming and cosplay, but you couldn’t pass up this opportunity. “I’ll do my best sir!”  
Mr. Honeycut waved his hand, “Get out of here and enjoy the rest of your day.”  
You danced out of the store and onto the rest of your shopping trip. What a day. You couldn’t wait to get home and get started on your dress. Maybe you’d even hop onto the game and get to talk to Leo about your promotion.


	14. Gaming, Interrupted

Leonardo was playing online video games once more. He was just using it as a distraction because he was dreading having to follow some dumb broad around. Just when he had managed to distract himself from his upcoming task, guess who popped up in a private chat window?

SpaceSlayerShahana: Hello!  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Oh, hey. What’s going on?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Nothing much. Enjoying my day off. You?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Been playing game all day.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: I went shopping for a new costume I’m making.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: That’s cool.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: And, I got a promotion!  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Right on.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Meh. Yes and no. I get more money, but now I have to work Sunday through Thursday on a regular schedule from 10 to 8.

“Well, shit, that was easier than I expected”, thought Leo.

FearlessLeaderLeo: Good and bad I guess.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Yup. I’m going to enjoy my last evening of game time. I may just be too exhausted to game on the daily.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Oh man, that sucks. Well, I hope to see you on your weekend at least.   
SpaceSlayerShahana: It’s a date. So, you want to go see if there is a PvP?   
FearlessLeaderLeo: I can’t. I have work in a few.   
SpaceSlayerShahana: Oh, you work the midnight shift?   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Yeah.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: That sucks. What do you do?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: I do security work 

(Not a lie, really.)

SpaceSlayerShahana: Wow. That’s so cool.   
FearlessLeaderLeo: Yeah. Speaking of which, I have to get going. Talk to you later.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Bye!

After he got off the computer, Leo went to find his brother. He wasn’t in his room, or the living room. He finally found Donatello in his work room, resting his elbow on his desk and staring slack-jawed at the computer screen. On the screen was an image of a woman, making funny faces and yelling at the screen. “You must’ve been successful at getting into her webcam.” Said Leonardo.

“Yup”, replied Donatello lazily, “And she is boring. Although, she did sing an impromptu song with your name a few minutes ago.” Donatello mustered up his best falsetto singing voice. “‘Oh Leo, I want to meet-o, I bet you’re neat-o, you can’t be beat-o’.”   
Leonardo slapped his forehead. “What an idiot. Well, I’m off to have my own boring night making sure [y/n] isn’t murdered by one of our enemies.”  
Donatello made a little waving motion. “Have fun, but just know that I’ll be recording any future ‘Leo’ songs for posterity.”  
Leonardo cracked his neck on the way out. “Here we go.”


	15. Your New Job

Almost three weeks. That’s how long you’d be working at your new position, and you were exhausted. Not just because of the longer hours, but because of the set schedule. You were used to having a break every two to three days to just unwind from the clientele and your coworkers. And while your new administrative position meant dealing with customers less, it meant dealing with employees more. Boy, did they have a lot of issues. You were emotionally and physically exhausted, coming home every day and falling asleep right after dinner. What little time you did have free on your weekends was spent either doing chores or trying to finish your new costume in time for the photo shoot. Your sleep wasn’t that quality either due to your added stress, and you were starting to get paranoid. You could swear that you were being followed home, but every time you looked behind you, nobody was there. Even when you were at home, it felt as though someone was watching you from your window. Yet, every time you looked out of your window, all you saw was an empty balcony. You decided to go to the pharmacy on the way home from work Thursday night. You went to get some cold medication. You were determined to get some rest this weekend. You felt like shit and were hot all the time; a sure sign of a fever. After going home, opening the window (because you were burning up), and making something to eat, you took the medication and passed out on the couch while watching a movie.


	16. Leo's New Job

These last few weeks had passed by at such an agonizingly slow pace. Every night he had been watching [y/n], and every night, nothing happened. He didn’t know why Splinter would even think the woman would register on any enemy’s radar. She was either cleaning or working on some sort of clothing project. At least tonight was going to be his last night before he got to take a break. Since the woman didn’t go anywhere on her weekends, Master Splinter agreed that he could take Friday nights off. He also said that there wasn't any reason to follow her home from her work either. After following [y/n] to the pharmacy and back home, Leonardo had perched quietly on her balcony and leaned against the side of the railing to the left of the window. He watched her through the gauzy curtains of her open window while she made herself something to eat. He saw her take some sort of liquid from a small bottle, then fall asleep on the couch. As he listened to tiny snores for about an hour, Leonardo lamented his life. This was the most boring part of the job: sticking around while she slept. But, he had to stay here at least until midnight though – Splinter’s rule. “Ugh”, Leonardo muttered under his breath as he looked at the time his cell phone, “Only 45 more minutes.” Out of the blue, a tiny shrill voice pierced the night behind him, “Until what Cinderella? You turn into a pumpkin? I think you’re almost there. Shouldn’t you be more orange though?” Leonardo jumped, fumbling with the phone and dropping it forward into the open window. He heard the person laugh uproariously, so he peered over his shoulder. There, on the balcony adjacent to his, was a tiny old woman with a batman fleece blanket wrapped around her body. 

Leonardo turned slowly. “Hi…ma’am.”  
Ms. Jenkins stopped laughing. “Ma’am, nothing. The name is Elenore, but everyone ‘round here just calls me Ms. Jenkins. That is some costume you got there. You must be one of [y/n]’s friends.” She squinted her eyes at him.  
Leonardo was taken aback. What was wrong with this old biddy? Was she blind, thinking that this was just a costume? He decided to play along. “Yup, costume. I’m just making sure [y/n] is okay. She…uh, told me she wasn’t feeling good.”  
“Aw, poor thing.” Ms. Jenkins sat on her little patio chair. “Sorry for startling you earlier by the way. Sometimes these night sweats can be a bitch. I just wanted a little cool air in my undercarriage. But why are you out so late on [y/n]’s balcony? And what are you supposed to be? Some sort of lizard?”  
Leonardo rolled his eyes and thought of a lie. “Turtle, actually. I was at a party when [y/n] called me. I tried knocking on her door, but she wasn’t answering, so I got worried.”  
“Well, isn’t that sweet of you, climbing all the way up here to check on her. This new job is too much for her. But she’s just trying to make a better life for herself.” Ms. Jenkins frowned.  
Leonardo’s curiosity was piqued. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about [y/n]. It was best to know as much about your adversary as possible. “What do you mean?”  
Ms. Jenkins sighed. “Why don’t I make us a cup of green tea first.” She ambled into her apartment and about ten minutes later, poked a mug out of the open window.  
Leonardo looked at her. “Ma’am?”  
“Well, don’t just stand there ogling my hand Cinderella. Come get this before my arm falls off.”  
Leonardo leaped carefully onto Ms. Jenkin’s balcony and took the mug. He peered down at her as she sat a chair next to the open window. “My name isn’t Cinderella. It’s Leonardo.”  
Ms. Jenkins looked up at him. “Nice to meet you. You’ll forgive me if I don’t crawl back out there. I don’t wear underpants to bed and I’m starting to get a draft in my basement.”  
Though embarrassed by the old lady’s brashness, Leonardo couldn’t help by grin. “Its alright. I don’t mind being out here by myself. But you were telling me about [y/n].”  
“It’s a sad story. I don’t know if its my place to say really. [Y/N] had to grow up at a really young age, without help from anybody. She has been living in this city for a little over ten years now, fighting day in and day out just to survive.” Ms. Jenkins blew on her tea. “Sometimes I think that I’m the only one in the world that understands how alone she is.”  
Leonardo immediately felt horrible. This wasn’t right. “That’s okay Elenore. You don’t have to say anything more. Why do you tell me about yourself? How’d you end up here?”  
“You’re a good person Leonardo. Even if you are a little strange. You sure you ready to hear my tale?”  
Leonardo held the mug close to his body, the heat warming his heart. “I sure am.”


	17. The Wakeup

You were finally getting some sleep, when music tones started going off near the couch where you lay. You snorted awake, “Huh, wha? What’s that sound?” You looked at the clock on your DVR. It read midnight. So where was the noise coming from? You saw a tiny green light on the floor. Rolling off the couch, you grabbed the object and held it above your face. It was a cell phone. Then you heard uproarious laughter coming from outside place. It belonged to Ms. Jenkins. “Hee hee! Oh Leonardo, you are the bee’s knees!” 

You sat up, suddenly awake. “Leonardo??” You got on your hands and knees and crawled over to the window. Carefully hoisting yourself up by the windowsill, you peered gingerly toward the direction of Ms. Jenkins balcony. The sight was astonishing: another walking, talking, man-sized turtle. You knew that Michelangelo had brothers, but was this guy one of them? And was he the same Leonardo that you knew from online? It was too big of a coincidence. His attention was obviously on Ms. Jenkins, because he didn’t notice you. You pulled your head back inside. “What do I do? What do I do?” At first you were panicked. But that panic quickly turned to anger as you started putting the pieces together like a puzzle as you thought back to Halloween night. The chances were good that not only did Michelangelo sneak into your apartment and watch you like a pervert, but he also decided to tell one of his brothers, who was now stalking you as well. And just how in the hell did this turtle know how to find you online? Is this the son-of-a-bitch that hacked into your ‘Space Heroes’ account? You were getting irate at the thought of your privacy being violated. But just why was he following you? You thought about Michelangelo’s glasses. Maybe Leonardo was trying to get them back. Or perhaps he was trying to determine if you were a threat to his family. Michelangelo did say that his father was overprotective; perhaps that person was giving the orders. You shook your head. It didn’t matter the reason, because you were pissed. But how to take your revenge? As you held the phone in your hand, you thought of something. You clicked on the phone and swiped right on the front of it. It went straight to the home screen. “Jackpot.” Opening the settings on the phone, you navigated to what you were looking for: Leonardo’s phone number. You made your way to the kitchen and jotted the number down on a scrap piece of paper. At this time, the delayed alarm started going off again. You instinctively set the snooze button for five more minutes. It was time to return the phone to its owner. You crept back over to the windowsill, and lightly set the phone right on the edge. Your got back under the blankets on the couch and waited.


	18. The Clock Struck Midnight

Leonardo had gotten so wrapped up in his conversation with Ms. Jenkins that he had forgotten all about his phone. That is, until he heard the alarm going off in his right ear. That’s right, he had dropped it when he had been surprised. But hadn’t it landed inside the apartment? “Well, I hate to run Elenore, but I have to get home. My father will be worried about me.”

Ms. Jenkins got up out of her chair. “Its okay. I best be getting some sleep myself. I’ll tell [y/n] that you stopped by.”   
Leonardo put his hands in front of him. “No, no. It’s okay. I don’t want her to think I’m a creep.”  
Ms. Jenkins put her hands on the edge of the window. “Suit yourself. Stop by anytime you want to chat some more sweetie.” She closed the window. 

Leonardo waved goodbye, then turned and hopped across the gap to [y/n]’s balcony. He peered in the window. She hadn’t moved from where you had been sleeping before. He saw his phone, beeping on the windowsill. He grabbed it and turned off the alarm. “Jeez, she didn’t even wake up. Just what did she take?” He said aloud. “Hmph, I guess I will see you Saturday night.” He shimmied down the side of the building and headed out on patrol. 

“See you then”, you said in your head as you drifted off to unconsciousness once more.


	19. Crunch Time

There was no time to think about Leonardo after you had woken up Friday morning. You had eight days to finish your costume for the photo shoot on the 23rd, and you still had to make and applique the cloak that attached to your dress. You worked throughout the day, stopping only for food and bathroom breaks. Once you had finished sewing the cloak, you felt you had hit a good stopping point, and you walked back to your room and sat down at the computer. It was time to find your new friend. As the game came on the screen, your heart started racing with adrenaline. The hunt was on. You popped in and out of the different game worlds, searching the area for Leonardo’s character. Then you spotted him, in the black market. You invited him into a private chat. 

SpaceSlayerShahana: Hi! Long time no talk to.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Hey [y/n]. Yeah. How’s the new job?  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Busy as hell. I finally got some sleep. I was going crazy for a while. So, what have you been up to?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Oh, nothing. Just same old thing.  
SpaceSlayerShahana: Oh, come on. You haven’t been up to anything interesting?  
FearlessLeaderLeo: Nope. 

You cursed him under your breath. Lying little bastard. You were going to get him good.

SpaceSlayerShahana: Ha ha. Well, okay, I have to get going. Have fun in the game.  
FearlessLeaderLeo: See you around.

You got off the computer. You were seething. To watch him, playing on the game like nothing was out of the ordinary. Like he wasn’t spending his nights following you and spying on you in your home. Its just a good damn thing that you hadn’t done anything dirty since Halloween…and then it hit you. “If he wants to watch me”, you said while yawning, “I’ll give him something to watch.” You went out into the living room. It was a little bit messy from work and costuming. Your OCD took over and you spent all night tidying and scrubbing your apartment from top to bottom. You wanted everything to be perfect for when gave your performance. Getting ready for bed, you mentally prepared yourself for the following night.  
After waking up and having breakfast, you left your place to hit your local department store. First stop was the garden section, to pick up a wind chime. Next stop was the sporting good section, where you bought the tiniest pair of exercise shorts and a chest-revealing sports bra. You chuckled all the way home and all throughout setting up the wind chime on the side of your balcony. You jumped up and down lightly, and the metal tubes made sweet little twinkling noises. “No more sneaking up on me, you bastard.” You spent the rest of the day working on appliques to sew onto your outfit. As the sun went down, you put on your new outfit. Then you opened your window and set about making some food for dinner. You ate dinner in silence with your back to the window, until you heard the metal pipes of your wind chimes clacking violently together, playing a cacophony of notes. Leonardo must have arrived. Either that, or gale force tornado just blew in. You pretended not to notice, and when you were done eating, cleaned up your kitchen as usual. As you walked out into your living room, you resisted all urges to look at the window. It was show time. You turned on your TV and pulled up a video streaming app. You looked for an exercise video, something with slow deliberate movements. As the video started, all you could think about was your revenge. With every bend and stretch, you did your best to show off as much as skin as possible. At the end of the workout, you got a cold bottle of water out of the fridge. Then you stood right in front of the window and took a long sip, swallowing slowly and deliberately, letting little drops of water drip down your chin and run down your chest. You sat down on your couch and put the cold bottle to your neck, then ran it down your chest, making slow circles across your nipples, making them stick out roughly against the fabric. You made little moaning noises as you did it. It felt so dirty, but you couldn’t stop yourself. An alarm on your phone reminding you to get ready for bed because you had work the next day. There was just one final thing to do before going to bed. After taking a nice hot shower, you walked into your living room with the smallest bath towel you owned, which barely covered your exposed parts. You walked over to the window, starting at your reflection against the darkness of the alley. Trying your best to ignore the fact that you saw his form pressed against the back of your balcony, you closed the window. It was really hard to feign ignorance when Leonardo was mere feet on the other side of your curtains. Then you turned off your lights and walked back to you your bedroom. Out of your peripheral vision, you caught a slight movement on your balcony as you sashayed to your bedroom. “Goodnight Leonardo. Sweet dreams.”


	20. Show Time

‘Saturday Night’, Leonardo thought to himself as he made his way to the apartment, ‘And I’m stuck babysitting for half the night.’ He grumbled all the way up the back of the building up to the balcony. When he landed, he was shocked to hear a loud jingling sound. He muttered under his breath as he looked down. There, on the side of the balcony, was a little wind chime. He peered in the apartment and saw [y/n] sitting there, back to the window. It didn’t appear as though she had paid any attention to the noise as she ate her meal. Leonardo resigned himself to having just another routine night, when [y/n] stood up with her plate. He about dropped his jaw when he saw the outfit she was wearing; it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She disappeared into her kitchen to clean up, then came back out into the living room. She turned on her television, then put on an exercise video. Watching [y/n] bend and stretch in that tiny clothing made the blood flow his male parts. When she had finished her workout, she got herself a bottle of water and took a long drink. He watched drops of water escape her parted lips and drip into her ample bosom, which only fueled his excitement. As she ran the water bottle over her breasts, Leonardo leaned forward. He could see her nipples straining against the skin-tight fabric through the curtains. Then her alarm went off, snapping him out of his trance. He watched as [y/n] walked down the hallway. About fifteen minutes later, she returned to the living room in the smallest body towel imaginable, walking straight towards him. He backed to the edge of the balcony, holding his breath. As he debated whether or not to jump down the side, [y/n] closed the window, completely oblivious that he was mere feet from where she stood. The darkness of the alley must’ve obscured him enough to hide in the shadows. He let out his breath as she turned off her apartment lights. He followed her movements down the hallway, watching her sway back to her bedroom. After [y/n] had disappeared from view, Leonardo felt his heart flutter. He grabbed the sides of his head. “What is going on? This is wrong! She is the reason you’re separated from your brothers.” He did some deep meditative breaths to slow his heartbeat and calm his erection, relaxing his body. When he was done, Leonardo decided to go on patrol early; anything to take his mind off the night’s events.


	21. Light, Camera, Photo Shoot

The week before the photoshoot was exhausting. After working 10-hour days, you had to come home and put on a show for Leo every night. It was worth it; he had to be so worked up that he couldn’t stand it. But when Thursday came, it was go-time on your costume. You had a hundred appliques to sew onto your cape, and it was mind numbing work. But the time sun went down, you just didn’t feel like teasing Leonardo. Besides, it was time to let him stew. Maybe a little alone time would give him something to think about. Friday you spent cleaning your place. It always dirty by the end of the week. You went to bed early because the photo shoot was the next day. You had to get up at 7 am if you wanted to get ready, dressed and down to Rockefeller plaza by 11. Sure, it was only a 45 min subway ride, but it was the Saturday before Christmas, so it was going to be impossible to get to midtown.   
The next morning was crazy. It was a mad rush, but your got to the photo shoot location. You looked around and spotted Randy’s pure white locks by the giant Christmas tree. He was in the middle of a shoot with a guy dressed in an angel costume. The model was bare-chested, with a pair of white tuxedo pants and 8-foot wings attached to a harness. His outfit was a stark contrast to his long, wild, jet-black hair, which set off his dark eyes. You were impressed with what you saw and sat down on a nearby step and to watch the session. You were grateful to be wearing your long jacket. The temperature was ass-cold. The model must’ve been freezing, but he didn’t show it. When the shoot wrapped up, the angel started taking off his wings and dashed for his coat. You could hear him muttering, “Cold, cold, cold, cold.” You chuckled to yourself. 

“[Y/N]!” You heard Randy shouting. He waved you over. He eyed the back of your jacket; the cape you were wearing was hanging out the back. “Okay, let me see what you got girl.” You took of your jacket, revealing your ice princess. The glitter fabric shone in the sunlight like a mirrored ball and each of your appliques glittered like stars. Your wig ran down your back like an ice-blond cascade. Randy whistled. “Hot damn [y/n]. You promised me something special and you delivered!”  
You heard another whistle come from behind you. “Damn Randy, you were right. This one is something special.” You turned around and the angel was walking towards you with his hand outstretched. “Hi there, I’m Rhys.”  
You shook his hand, eyes wide. “Uhhh.”  
He tossed his head back and let out a deep throaty laugh. When he finished, he smiled at you. “Wow, pretty and articulate. You’re a double threat huh?”  
You composed yourself. “Um, I’m sorry. I’m [y/n]. Nice to meet you Rhys.”  
“Hey Rhys”, Randy looked at him, “I’ve got to pull away [y/n] for her shoot. I’m running 15 minutes behind and the next model will be here at noon. You’re welcome to stay and watch though.”  
Rhys took your hand and kissed it. “I’d love to, but I am freezing. I’m going to get a latte’. But maybe [y/n] would like to join me tonight for dinner?”  
You giggled and a little snort came out, amusing both Rhys and Randy. “Yep. Randy has my number, you can get it from him.”  
Rhys walked off, waving to you and Randy. “Cool. I’ll call you later.”  
You watched him walk away, praising the sweet lord. Randy snapped his fingers in front of your face. “Hey. Concentrate. Clock is ticking.” You stared at him, confused look on your face. He was being kind of rude. As if he read your mind, Randy sighed “I’m sorry, I can be a real bitch on photo shoot days. But we really do need to get moving, okay?”

You nodded your head, and Randy Ushered you over to the tree. The next 45 minutes was like a dream. Randy made you feel like a real-life princess as you did different poses. When the next model arrived, she looked like a winter fairy. Her wings lit up with what you could only assume were LED lights. You felt a little inadequate as Randy greeted her. Randy turned back to you and read your face. “Aww, what’s wrong puddin?”

You put on your coat and rubbed the back of your neck. “These other two models were really impressive looking. I feel kind of weak in comparison.”  
He rubbed your shoulders to warm you up. “Aw baby. You looked fantastic. You dress was gorgeous and that cape.” He put his fingers to his lips and made a kissing motion, “…mwah! Belissimo!”  
You blushed. “Okay, okay. I get it. Alright, I have to get going. Gotta go get ready for my date.”  
“Just be careful [y/n], okay?”  
“Oh yeah Randy, why is that?”  
“Rhys is a ladies’ man.” Randy looked concerned.  
You put your hands on your hips. “Okay dad. I’ll be good.”  
Randy gave you a peck on your head. “Okay sugar. I love you.”

You gave Randy a hug and left to go Christmas shopping for Ms. Jenkins. You’d been so busy that you had put it off until the last second. Sure, you had to look at several stores and you looked a little out of place, but it was worth it. You found the perfect gift for her. You were quite pleased with yourself. The only thing was that you didn’t get home till well past five. And that was about the time you got the call from Rhys. He was coming to pick you up at seven for dinner. When you got off the phone, you did a little happy dance. Time to get ready.


	22. All Riled Up

Leonardo was having a rough week. Every night, he had been watching [y/n] working out in her tiny outfit, and it was getting harder to resist thinking about her. With every move she made, his rod pulsated with heat, and it took ever ounce of his restraint not to take care of his need on her balcony. He would not be weak-willed like Michelangelo. He was grateful when [y/n] had taken a break from her exercise regime on Thursday night and even more grateful that he had a break on Friday night. He couldn’t sleep with visions of [y/n] running through his head and he was starting to go a little crazy. Saturday evening came. After training and having dinner with Donatello and his father, Leonardo came up to Donatello, eyes wild. He leaned in and whispered. “Hey, Donatello, can we talk?” Leonardo looked at this father, who was cleaning the table. “Not here. Let’s help father clean up, then rendezvous by your computer in 30 minutes.” Leonardo winked.

Donatello was taken aback; his brother was acting weird. “O-kay.” After helping Splinter clean up the dishes and kitchen, Leonardo and Donatello met by the computer. Donatello turned to his older brother. “Alright Leo. What’s up? You are freaking me out.”  
Leonardo did not want to tell his brother what had been going on. “So…um…have you encountered anything interesting while watching [y/n] this week?”  
“No”, Donatello said hesitantly, “I would’ve told you if I had by now. I can only watch her when her computer is on, and she has left it off for a while oddly enough. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she knew that she had been hacked.”  
“Nah, there’s no way she could know that Donnie.” Leonardo waved his hand at Donatello.  
Donatello shrugged his shoulders. “You’re probably right. But you are acting strange.”  
Leonardo rubbed his eyes. “I just haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”  
Donatello readjusted his glasses. “Well, you’ve got two hours before you need to go out and watch [y/n]. Go take a nap.”  
“Yeah. That’s a good idea Donnie”

Leonardo went back to his room and laid down. He was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow. When his awoke to his alarm, he felt much better. He said a quick goodbye to Splinter and Donatello before heading to [y/n]’s place. The place was dark and the window was closed when he arrived. Peering in the window, Leonardo didn’t see anyone. He let out a little grunt.  
Around 10p.m., Leonardo saw a light flicker on in the apartment. As he watched the door open, he was shocked to discover that [y/n] was not alone. A man with long dark hair was accompanying her. He looked on as [y/n] poured two glasses of wine and led the man to the couch to watch a movie. Leonardo watched them drink and talk throughout the movies and he became upset. He couldn’t figure out why, but he did not like this guy. After the movie, the guy leaned over and grabbed [y/n] for a kiss. Leonardo pressed his face to the window for a better look. He saw [y/n] pull back. She obviously did not want this man touching her. The man grabbed [y/n] again and started groping her. Leonardo felt an adrenaline rush as he pulled his katana blade and put his hand on the bottom of the window to open it. He stopped when he observed [y/n] elbow the man in the face. The man stood up and grabbed his nose as blood ran down his face; the nose was broken for sure. [Y/N] took this opportunity to shove the man backward. The man hit the door hard and fell down even harder. Leonardo cheered silently as he saw [y/n] open the door and kick the man in the ass he crawled out of the apartment. She slammed the door, and slunk against it, face scrunching up in anger. Leonardo watched her as she stood up and turned off the living room light to walk back to her room. Leonardo sat on her balcony for a while. When [y/n] didn’t come back out, he decided it was time to leave. He would see [y/n] tomorrow, but for now, it was time to keep the city safe.


	23. All I Want for Christmas

You woke up Sunday to get ready for work. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying the night before. It was upsetting for three reasons. First you were upset at yourself for letting that sleazebag Rhys almost take advantage of you. Second, you were upset because you didn’t listen to Randy, who told you to be careful. And the third reason was that Leonardo, a ninja who was supposed to protect people, was right outside of your window and didn’t help you. You know he was on your porch because as Rhys came in to kiss you saw Leonardo pressed against the window, look of concern upon his face. You called the store and spoke to one of your subordinates to say that you were going to be an hour late. Grabbing a cold compress from the freezer, you placed it over your eyes as you laid down on the couch. After a while, the swelling of your eyes went down and you felt well enough to head into work. And what a day at work it was. It was the day before Christmas and the customers were worse than they were the day after Thanksgiving. People shouting at the top of their lungs, fighting with other customers, and demanding that your employees “hurry the hell up.” You got home, energy and spirit drained. After eating dinner, all you wanted to do was down a liter of wine. You could afford it. Tomorrow was Christmas and you had the day off to spend with Ms. Jenkins. 

Leonardo woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The entire time he was on patrol last night, all he could think of was the jerk that tried to take advantage of [y/n]. The more he dwelled on it, the madder he became. On top of that, Christmas was the next day, and two of his brothers were gone. This was going to be the first time that the family was separated from Raphael and Michelangelo for the holidays. He was grumpy the entire day. Even his father noticed that Leonardo had a strained look upon his face while meditated. “Leonardo, can I see you for a moment?”

Leonardo opened his eyes. “Yes Sensei.”  
Splinter sat down cross-legged in front on his eldest child. “You have been working hard lately. I think you deserve a break tonight. Tomorrow is a holiday. Donatello can handle watch by himself tonight.”  
“That’s okay,” Leonardo replied, “I need to take my mind off of not being with all of our family tomorrow.”  
Splinter stood up. “Well, you never know. There could be a Christmas miracle.”

Leonardo finished his meditation, then made dinner. As he ate in silence, he poured over last nights events in his head. He was becoming obsessed with [y/n]. He was actually looking forward to going to her place tonight.


	24. A Big Package

You looked into the empty bottle of wine in your hand. “Shit. Somebody drank all my wine.” You threw the bottle in the trash. Wobbling over to the couch, you turned on the TV. It was right in the middle of a love story. After last night and the day at work, you were done. You let out a loud scream of frustration. 

Leonardo was pulling himself the last few feet to your balcony, when he heard a horrendous scream come inside the apartment. His mind went to the worst case scenario and he opened the window and somersaulted in. He found you sitting on the couch, mouth still open from screaming. Leonardo pushed himself up. “Um. Hi.”

You clumsily got up off the couch. “Oh, hello Le-o-nard-o. And just what do you want? What, watching me from outside my window not enough for you?”  
Leonardo stammered. “You knew about that?”  
“Oh yeah”, you staggered over to where the turtle was and poked your finger into his chest until he backed up against the wall, “and I ALSO know that you hacked into my computer last month. Is this because of those stupid fucking glasses that Michelangelo left on my floor when he watched me MASTURBATE? Are you just waiting for me to play with myself as well? What kind of sickos are you?!?”  
Leonardo put up his hands in surrender. He couldn’t lie anymore. It was apparent that you had figured everything out. “Woah. I never hacked your computer. That was my brother, Donatello.”  
“Oh yeah. Is he watching me too?”  
Leonardo paused. “Not all the time. Only when your computer is on.”  
“Oh yeah?!?” You marched back to your room and turned on your computer. After it booted up, you looked straight into your camera. “Hey there Donatello.”, you whispered out of Leonardo’s earshot, “Watch this.” You went out to the living room, where Leonardo was tip-toeing to the window. “Freeze turtle-boy. You’re not going anywhere. Get over here.” You slowly took off your blouse, exposing your heaving mounds. 

Leonardo gulped and followed your orders, mesmerized. He had been fantasizing about this for a week. You grabbed him by his waistband and pulled him into the bedroom. When you were near the bed, you spun him quickly and pushed him down on top of your comforter. Leonardo tried to sit up, but you sat on top of him, holding down his arms. You leaned over him and pushed your lips roughly onto his. Leonardo had no choice but you kiss back, letting your tongue explore his mouth. You kissed your way down his chin and onto his chest, skootching your way down off the bed. Leonardo was frozen in place as you unzipped his black pants, revealing his arousal. You wrapped your hands around his dick, which had come out his plastron, and rubbed it until it was rock hard. When the moment was just right, you took his column into your mouth and went down all the way to the base. Leonardo let out a half scream, half moan. He had never once given himself relief (he had more restraint than his brothers), and now you were sucking on his manhood like a lollipop. The sensation was more than he could bear. As you licked the tip of his penis, your hands started pumping the shaft, urging him on. Leonardo arched his back as the pleasure ran up his spine. It was too much. He tried to pull his body back away from you, but you held steadfast. There was no way you were letting him go. Your head bobbed up and down, pace quickening as you made humming noises. Leonardo just couldn’t take it. His volcano was on the verge of eruption. He whimpered. “Please [y/n]…no more…I…I…” You knew Leonardo was going to cum soon, so you put your head down as far as you could go, until his member hit the back of your throat. Leonardo cried out in both pleasure and agony as he exploded then and there in your mouth. You took all of his seed greedily, then pulled his rod out of your mouth. The few drops of him dripped down, glistening from the glow of the computer screen. You stood up and watched Leonardo as his breaths came out in ragged gasps. You waltzed over to the computer screen. “Did you like that Donatello?” You blew a kiss and shut down the computer.  
You turned to Leo, who's breathing normalized. It appeared as though he must've passed out from all the excitement. You studies his features. He was handsome, much more so than Michelangelo. It was bedtime, an you went to lay down next to Leonardo, covering you both with a blanket. “Good night”, you said, as you kissed the side of his cheek.


	25. Somebody is Watching

Donatello had been sitting on his computer all night, waiting for [y/n] to log on. It seemed unlikely though, as she hadn’t been on in over a week. All of a sudden, he noticed that she had logged on. With a few clicks, Donatello took control of the system. [Y/N] was staring into the camera. “Hey Donatello.” she whispered, “Watch this.” Donatello watched as she walked out of the room and returned half-naked, pulling Leonardo into sight. The purple clad turtle started freaking out. “What the hell are you doing Leonardo? Get out of there!” Donatello was screaming at the monitor. He watched as [y/n] pushed his older brother down on the bed, then take out Leonardo’s erection and start pleasing him, first with her hands, then orally. Donatello Felt his body heat up as he watched the woman sucking on his brother’s hardness. He watched Leonardo try to get away, but the woman kept licking his phallus. It was clear that this woman was pleasing him by force. The younger turtle leaned back in his chair; underneath his green pants, he saw a hard ridge forming. The sucking and moaning noises coming out of his computer’s speakers was getting Donatello aroused, so much so that he took his cock out and started to play with himself. He stroked his quivering member slowly and deliberately, eyes glued to the screen, beads of sweat forming on is head. He grunted as he imagined that he was the one being taken advantage of. Donatello heard his brother whimper “Please [y/n]…no more…I…I.” Donatello watched on, still pleasing himself, and felt his eyes well up with tears. How could he be deriving so much pleasure from this? Just then, [y/n] pushed her head down all the way onto his brother’s hard-on, making Leonardo buck and cry out as if in pain. Donatello’s body didn’t care that what the woman was taking advantage of Leonardo, and it reacted to Leonardo's orgasm by shooting rivets of moisture all over his own stomach. The tears in Donatello’s eyes fell. “No…Leonardo.”

Then a booming voice came from behind the computer chair. “What in the fuck is going on here?” 

Donatello spun in his chair and saw Raphael. “Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” He put away his dick, embarrassed.  
Raphael, still staring as the woman walked over to the screen and logged off. “We came home for Christmas. Just in time for me to watch this sick shit apparently. Is that the woman that Michelangelo talked to? The one that forced me to leave and train in the woods, day after fucking day?”  
Donatello pushed himself up from the chair to grab a rag. He started to clean up the sticky mess he had created. “Yes. That’s [y/n].”  
Raphael sent the computer chair flying into a wall. “I wanna know what went on while we were gone.”  
Donatello began to spill the beans. Raphael listened as his younger brother enlightened him on what had been happening the past few months. When the story was done, Raphael let out a growl. “She’ll pay for this.” He turned to leave. “She’ll pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks for reading “Somebody is Watching, Part II: Leonardo/Donatello’s Story!” It got a little wild at the end, but that’s only the half of it. Stay tuned for the climactic conclusion “Somebody is Watching, Part III: Raphael’s Story.”


End file.
